The final beginning
by Mirandarenee09
Summary: Sam has a daughter who doesn't believes the stories he's told her. That is until she's called upon to have an adventure of her own. Most charecters return


**This is my first fanfiction. Let me know what you think! Thanks! :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or its characters**

The Final Beginning

A Lord of the Rings Fan

Fiction

**Chapter 1**

I looked around at the Shire in wonder. From the hill I was standing on I could see most of the rolling hills, the wide plains, the dusty roads, and the cozy hobbit holes in which we live in. I smiled at my home but at the same time I wondered, what lie beyond these hills? Even more so what kind of world lies beyond the Shire?

_Dad knows_, I thought to myself, or so he says. I turned away from the view and started home. I turned onto a shady path surrounded by trees and bushes. Suddenly I heard rustling in the bushes nearby. I froze. Hobbits are much too quiet to be making this much noise. I recalled my father speaking of the orc monsters and the much feared Black Riders and a chill went down my spine. _No _I told myself, _they're just stories_. _Dad's never been out of the Shire in his entire life. _For a moment I had myself convinced, but as the rustling continued I became frightened and ran. I heard footsteps behind me then felt someone lung on my back, moving fast I rolled on top of them. Peregren Took's grinning face was looking up at me.

"Pippin!" I said surprised.

"Scared you" Pippin said smirking.

"Did not" I grumbled getting up and brushing some dirt off me.

"I believe he did." Came another voice behind me. I knew instantly who it was, you never see Pippin without his favorite mate, Merry Brandybuck. Merry and Pippin were apart of my father's 'stories', them along with another hobbit that I've never met by the name of Frodo Baggins.

I rolled my eyes, "Alright, you two got me this time, anyway do you two want to come by for some supper?"

"Depends," Pippin said cheerfully, "what are you having?"

"Rabbit with potatoes and mushrooms" I didn't have to tell them twice. We walked to my house and went inside.

Hobbit holes are not the usual dark damp hole one would imagine, they are neat and comfortable. With roofs coated with grass and an always smoking chimney sticking out, and a beautiful garden out front, to me, our home was the coziest in Hobbiton.

We opened the door to a high pitch squeal from my younger brother, Willcock. "Merry! Pippin!" he yelled as he hugged them both. I walked over and collapsed into a squishy armchair by the fire.

My mother looked up from the kitchen, "Are you two staying for dinner?" she asked.

"Miranda mentioned mushrooms, of course we're staying!" Pippin exclaimed.

"We would be delighted to stay Rosie" Merry said.

My mother smiled and looked at me, "Miranda, go get your father wont you? He's out back."

"Ok Mom," I said, "DAAAAD!!" I yelled.

My mom scoffed, "well I could have done that" she said bitterly.

"Then why did you have me do it?" She rolled her eyes as my father walked in.

Plump with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, my father claims he's been through so much in his lifetime, do I believe him? I'm not exactly sure. He greeted Merry and Pippin and we started dinner.

"Daddy, Daddy" Will said eagerly, "After dinner can you tell us another story about Frodo and the Ring?"

Dad smiled, "of course" he said.

Will was delighted. I however rolled my eyes, "you still believe in those fairy tales?" I asked my brother.

"They are _not _fairy tales!" Will said close to tears.

"Miranda, stop it." My mother ordered.

* * *

After dinner we all sat around the crackling fire, Will jumped on dad's lap.

"Hmm… Lets see here" Dad pondered for a minute, "how would you like to hear about when Frodo, Merry, Pippin, and I were attacked by all _nine _black riders?"

Will gasped. "You did?"

"Yes, it was only days before we all joined together to become the Fellowship, we had settled for the night and Strider had just left us to have a look around. Frodo had fallen asleep and the three of us built a fire."

"And cooked!" Merry chirped, "Bacon, tomatoes, potatoes…"

Dad nodded, "Yes, we were foolish to have built that fire and Frodo knew it, he woke up and stomped it out."

"And got ash all over my tomatoes!" Pippin said, dad ignored him.

"Suddenly we heard a terrible shriek," He said, "It was the black riders!" Will gasped, "_Yes! _Within seconds all nine surrounded us and we began to fight! We fought and fought and-"

"Oh come off it Dad!" I interrupted, "Even if this story were true, I've read 'Frodo's' book, it says that you three were simply shoved away!"

Dad's face fell, "Well alright, yes Will we were as your sister says 'simply shoved away'. Anyway the leader of the nine headed towards Frodo, and Frodo couldn't resist, he slipped the ring over his finger.

'Now as you know no one can see you while you have the ring on, but the black riders can sense the power of the ring, so the leader stabbed and pierced Frodo's shoulder."

"Oh no!" Will cried.

"The black rider pulled the sword out just as someone leaped in front of Frodo, protecting him."

"Aragorn!" Will said excitedly.

Dad grinned, "Correct! In one hand Aragorn held a sword and in the other a lit torch. He set all nine on fire and chased them away."

Will cheered. "Yay Aragorn!"

"But the rest…" Dad said, "Is to be continued."

"But what happened to Frodo Daddy?" Will said disappointed.

"Another time," Smiled dad.

By this point I was fed up, "Oh please!" I yelled, turning to my brother. "No, nothing like that happened Will dad is just putting these fairy tales into your head just to get you to go to sleep!"

"You're wrong!" my brother said tears now falling down his young face, "You're the one lying not Dad!" He shouted.

"I am not!" I yelled back.

"ENOUGH!" yelled dad making us both jump. "Will," he said in a much kinder voice, "come on little one it's time for bed."

"Will you tuck me in?" Will sniffed.

"Of course." Dad said, "As for you young lady," he said turning to me, "We will discuss this in a minute."

_Uh oh _I knew I was in big trouble by the angry look my father rarely gave me.

My mother looked at me, "Now why did you have to go and upset your brother like that?" She asked.

"He needs to grow up," I said, "There's no one named 'Frodo' or 'Aragorn' or 'Gandalf'. It's just a story!"

"No," Merry said quietly, "Its not"

"He's right," Pippin agreed, "would you like to see the scars?"

I grimaced, "No thank you." I stood up and started down the hallway towards my room, I stopped as I heard Dad and Will's voices.

"Daddy?" I heard Will's voice say, "Are those stories real?"

Dad chuckled, "As real as you and me son. Now get some sleep." He kissed Will on the forehead, "Goodnight"

"Goodnight Daddy"

I knew he would be coming out so I slipped quietly into my room and under the covers of my bed, pretending to be asleep. Sure enough the door creaked open and I heard footsteps approach my bed.

He chuckled "I'll talk to her later." He muttered. He kissed me and then left.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! **


End file.
